


Hold On To Me Tight

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [15]
Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tragedy, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, hold on to me tight. Hold on, I promise it will be alright.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me Tight

“Hey, there,” Augustus murmured in the darkness. Hazel smiled at him, her hand tucked between her cheek and the pillow, as her eyes adjusted.

“I miss you,” Hazel whispered in reply. Augustus laughed.

“However much you miss me, you’ve gotta know, I miss you at least ten times as much,” Augustus replied. “But, knowing me, probably more.”

“I don’t know,” Hazel said softly, her voice breaking a little halfway through. “I miss you a whole damn lot.”

“A whole damn lot, wow,” Augustus laughed. “And where is that on the number line?”

“Between infinity and hell,” Hazel answered, and Augustus grinned at her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’ve adopted my flair for the dramatic, I see,” Augustus commented, and Hazel opened her mouth to reply, but he covered her mouth with his hand. “No, shh. One more word, you’ll probably wake yourself up. You’re pretty close to consciousness as it is.”

Hazel nodded, and he pulled his hand away. He scooted closer on her bed, tugging her into his embrace, holding onto her as tightly as he could. She tucked her face into his chest and made no secret of her tears.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Augustus promised her. “It’s gonna be alright. I promise.”

“I love you,” Hazel whispered, and woke herself up, as Augustus had said she would. She was alone in her bed now, though she could still feel his phantom warmth, his phantom weight - his phantom, still there with her, always.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
